Non-Existent
by adventure-timer225
Summary: The truth of Bella's mind, what happened to the Cullens, and why vampires aren't real. Bittersweet, depending on the way you see it. Could make you want to cry, maybe. Read and Review to tell me what you think :)


_**A/N:**__ I have a crazy, demented mind. I don't know, but that's the way I like it. Sorry for not updating my other stories. A lot of stuff is on my mind._

"How is she doing?"

"It's getting more intense for her. Every time we try to stabilize it, it comes back stronger. We don't know the definite reason, but she's just going to have to stay here until we can get the idea driven in her mind."

Renee sighed. "When are the available visiting times?"

"I'm afraid we can't have any visitors for a while. It could just make matters worse." The doctor placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll find a way, Mrs. Dwyer. She can't keep dwelling on the past for long." The distraught mother nodded her head silently and slowly walked down the hall back to the lobby.

Dr. Gerandy sighed, the stress almost getting to him. He walked down the hall and knocked on her door, and slowly opened it. "Hi, Bella. How are we doing today?"

Her head snapped up from staring at her love. A smile formed on her face. "Just fine. Edward and I were just talking." She smiled at the pale structure of her husband and looked off in the distance to see their daughter playing in the corner of the room. Her smile widened.

The doctor sighed. _She won't ever realize, and we can't admit to her, or she'll have another breakdown._ The doctor never doubted himself, but with this case, it was very common.

"Bella, it's time to visit your friends," he told her comfortingly. She sadly stood up, looking back to see her husband smiling at her.

"We'll be waiting," he told her as she sauntered over to the doctor. They walked through the hall to a different room, and she saw Alice and Jasper waiting for her.

Alice patted the bed next to her small figure. "Come sit with us. We can talk about stuff now, without that husband of yours looming over us." Bella laughed, and lay down next to the golden eyed beauties next to her. She felt a pinch on her arm and soon fell into deep conversation with Alice about shopping and Jasper telling of his time in the newborn vampire wars.

* * *

The same question was asked everyday, either on the phone or in person. Her parents were always on edge, wondering what will happen next. Dr. Gerandy answered the same way, everyday, careful not to give off too much information. It was that time of the day again, for Bella to confess the same story.

The familiar woman waited in the serene-looking room, meant for a calming mood. "How are you today, Bella? Any updates?"

Bella was always happy to tell about her loving family. She could talk to anyone about her strange, immortal family. She was told her secret was safe, and no one would come for her if she told. One big secret between her and the kind friend she visited everyday. "The family is the same as always. Edward took Ness to Jacob's, Alice and Rose talked to me about girl things. Emmett and Jasper being themselves. And Carlisle always tells me things interesting stories about his past, how he became what he is that started the family…" She went on and on about her life.

"Bella, have you thought that all of this- all your life- could have been a dream? An over reactive imagination?"

She was not upset about the question, only spurred on. "Of course, it's all overwhelming. But it's everything I wanted." And with that she continued with her story.

* * *

Dr. Gerandy had more to tell Renee and Charlie about their daughter after a few weeks, months, almost years. "Acceptance is the last step to overcome grief, and she hasn't got there yet."

"What do you mean?"

"We have uncovered as much information as we could. Do you know an Edward Cullen?"

"Yes. He was my daughter's boyfriend before him and his family…" Renee couldn't continue. Even now she couldn't retell all of the events, which occurred almost years ago. She passed the phone to Charlie, who was visiting her in Arizona. "I investigated their case. The family was a lost cause, many of them were abused, suicidal, and institutionalized. A drunk driver took Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, and their children… well, they lost themselves." Tragically, it was the truth. Bella didn't let it cross her mind though, they were perfect the way they were. She didn't see any flaws.

The pieces started to fit together as the details were revealed. "It seems your daughter had reacted to the sudden turn of events, causing her mind to recreate the people she held close. They may have passed in reality, but her mind could not grasp the concept, so she created them in her mind, just as she remembered."

There was silence after the information was told over the phone. "How did she come up with the concept of vampires?"

The doctor didn't know the definite answer, but told his best theory. "Possibly, she saw it somewhere and put her own pieces together. Or she actually believed they exist."

"But I don't understand. She created the people she didn't even know as well. How is that possible?"

"It is very common. Schizophrenia can come in different forms, and in her case they filled in the missing pieces."

"How can you fix it?"

"It cannot be fixed, per se. But we can help her come to full realization, and hopefully not enter her in a greater depression."

Bella sat alone in the white room, having her fantasy come to life with a cottage surrounded by forest, the sun glittering on her stone skin. The stone arms wrapped around her and soft kisses were peppered on her neck. Her daughter ran with Jake over rocks and around trees. Rose and Emmett were happily playing around and having their fun, while Alice and Jasper explored their own world. Carlisle and Esme watched over their silly children, happy to see the family together again.

Dr. Gerandy often worried about Bella, but let her continue in her happy reality in her fantasies. Nothing could change that. Nothing would tear her away from the family that never existed.


End file.
